Ferasa
Ferasa was an inhabited resort world in the Ferasa Sector, with Ferasa as the capital. Ferasa was the homeworld of the Ferasans up until 2226UD, when the UFSR government destroyed the planet. Ferasa was one of the key resort Worlds of the Federation. Known for its beauty and hospitality, it attracted billions of tourists each year. However, Ferasa is widely regarded as one of the major tragedies of the Galactic Wars. Ferasa was where the Galactic Wars started at, after the First Battle of Ferasa. Planetary statistics Class: E ( formerly A, Tropical A) Diameter: 10000km Distance from parent Star: 0.95 AU Type: Resort World, Sector Capital, Historical World Location: Tripod Galaxy, Alpha Quadrant, Federation of Unified States, Frontier Region, Ferasa Sector, Fera System Population: ( former natives) : 4 billion (former tourists): up to 24 billion (current population): 0 Moons: 0 Biodiversity When Ferasa was still habitable it was a Tropical Planet, which meant that it had rich biodiversity, with millions of species. However after the Galactic Wars, all these species have become extinct on Ferasa, with the planet now a molten wasteland. History Ferasa was formed 4 billion years ago and was seeded by the Seeders around that time. In the billions of years that followed, the Ferasans, a reptilian species evolved on the planet, eventually starting their own civilisations and nations. The current Ferasan government was formed in 2000UD, with one if it's goal to develop ftl travel. In 2022 UD, Ferasa became warp capable and made first contact with FUS in 2025 UD. Later, in 2030 UD, Ferasa joined the Federation and became the sector capital of the Ferasa Sector. In the years since joining, Ferasa became developed as a resort world for the Federation, hosting billions of tourists each year. Despite the heavy tourist load, the biosphere of Ferasa, which was minimally harmed during the species' development, was preserved. In 2223UD, the First Battle of Ferasa took place at Ferasa, with the heavy orbital bombardment killing billions or civilians and hurting the biosphere. FUS tried their best to restore the planet but the planet was lost in 2224 UD to the invading UFSR fleets at the Second Battle of Ferasa. Under UFSR rule, Ferasa did not fare as bad as other planets, however, the government and the people still resented UFSR rule. So much that Ferasa joined the Gpo9 rebellion, and soon illicitly became one of their bases of operation. However, this was discovered in 2226 UD, and as punishment, the UFSR government sent a fleet to bombard Ferasa until it was uninhabitable. The already damaged ecosystem was destroyed under the hours long barrage, with any ships leaving getting shot down. Within a few hours, the entire surface of Ferasa was molten glass and all life was killed. The few surviving Ferasans in FUS, were left with no more homeworld, bringing their numbers down to just around 3000. Legacy Following the conclusion of Galactic War 3, and the return of the Ferasan system to FUS, the Galactic Wars Memorial was built in orbit of Ferasa, where the wars started. Ferasa became one of the symbols of the Galactic Wars, showing the horrors that war can really bring. Ferun Ferun is the nearest planet to Ferasa was terraformed starting in 2200 UD, with terraforming being completed in 2270 UD. Formerly a Class D world, the Ferasans terraformed it to be a second resort world. However, with the start of the Galactic Wars and the destruction of Ferasa, the planet was quickly forgotten. In 2250 UD, terraforming works continued to create a new homeworld for the Ferasans. It's name means " Ferasa anew " in the native language. Currently, extinct species have been brought back on Ferun and the planet is now the new homeworld for the Ferasans but is not a resort world yet. Category:Planets